Alternative Song
by LadyArcana81
Summary: Aine is a song writer with Jupiter Records. She hasn't met Lucifer. And she already has a boyfriend... everyone is also older, not quite jail-bait age anymore Captain Obvious, the genre is for later....
1. prolouge

This "what if" is a hodgepodge of the anime and the manga. I also made everyone a little older.

Also same disclaimers apply. I do not own Sensual Phrase. Any and all references to either the manga or the anime are not meant to infringe on any copyright laws. They are simply to enhance the story, for you the reader.

I do have some musical talent, but that is for woodwinds.

Any poetic talent is amateur at best.

Some song tittles are invented, anyone can use them for their own stories (if they want). Just remember to give me credit. I do the same for everyone else who gives me great ideas for all my stories. So I just ask for the same respect.

Also the names used are from the manga. Except for guy in the park I just picked a random name from a Japanese baby name website.

"Hi! My name is Aine Yukimura, a 17 year student. I have a boyfriend named Kiminobu Kamishiro. We've been going out for 3 years. I love him so very much, especially when he plays the piano. It was actually how we met, but we'll go into that later.

"Anyway, I've been a song writer for 2 yrs now, under the name Yukihiko Aine. It's a guy's name that the producers came up with to protect my identity. Also it is the only way Kiminobu will let me continue to do it.

"I really owe a lot to him. Kiminobu taught me all about how to turn my poems into amazing music. I could listen to him play my songs all day long…"

Walking aimlessly down the halls of Jupiter Records, a furious man with blue eyes bumps into her. After knocking her over, he barely slows down to glance back at Aine. Then she sees Sasaki-san, as he hurries down hall.

"Sakuya! Get back here!" Sasaki-san yells out. As he continues to run after Sakuya. Then gives up, just as he trips over Aine. "Aine. What are you doing here?" Sasaki-san asks as he gets up and rights his clothing. "Our meeting isn't until 5 o'clock. You're not supposed to be here."

"Sorry about that." A stunningly effeminate blond male, says to Sasaki-san. Noticing Aine still sitting on the floor, "hello there. Let me help you up," he quietly says to her. Just as he bends down to gently ease her onto her feet.

When Aine is finally standing on her feet, she notices 3 other men standing behind the first. Like the blond there is another man with long hair, though his is black. Then there is a younger guy with bright red hair, wearing a guitar strap; standing just behind him is a scruffy haired brunette angrily clutching drum sticks.

"Spoiled Jerk." The last guy mumbles, earning a glare from everybody. Aine just stares at him blankly.

Defensively, he waves his sticks. "Well he is. Running out like that just 'casue he can't write some stupid lyrics."

Sighing and shaking his head, the older guy with long black hair says, "let's just continue our meeting. Sakuya will return later for the photo shoot." Then walks up to Aine, "I apologize for Sakuya's rough treatment. Please accept our band's apologies."

Still staring at them with a blank face, Aine nods and slowly backs away. Making sure to keep an eye on them, as the group (band maybe?) returns to an office just down the hall.

Sasaki-san follows the group. As he crosses the thresh hold into the room. He turns to give Aine a hard stare. Then closes the door firmly behind him.

"Whew. I wonder what that was about?" Aine softly asks herself. Then heads off to find the recording studio where "Jesus" was recording. The new lyrics weren't flowing right. So hopefully, listening to the re-mix of their hit song "Peaceful Haunting" would provide inspiration.

It was a flimsy excuse to come in, but a needed one. After the incident earlier, any distraction would due, even having to put up with "Jesus".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that same day….

"Kiminobu wait up!" I called out to my boyfriend. He had been acting weird all day. Now he was walking out of school without giving me a second glance.

"Kiminobu…" I gasped, out of breath as I finally caught up to him. "What's wrong? You were acting strange. All day." Then I gently grabbed his hand.

"Aine. You should be more careful." Still walking, he slowly and deliberately extricated himself from my grip. Stopping at the school gates, he turned to me. "You can't grab my hands like that. What if you broke my fingers. I wouldn't be able to play piano. Then all those years of practice would be for NOTHING."

"I- I'm sorry Kiminobu." I replied in response. "I'll be more careful the next time." Then I clasped my hands and looked down at my feet, as I knew he wanted me to do.

It seemed as if he reluctantly said to me. "Aine, don't forget an important audition is in a few weeks. Not many students get this far."

"I know. The final selections for the piano solo. The one for the regional orchestra." I said, gaining some confidence back in my voice.

Smiling down at me. He kissed my head. "Remember I'm doing this for us. Our musical careers'. Are going to show my parents, that we don't have to breakup. Just because your parents, are not the same class as mine."

Later, he left me to go practice at the Takemitsu Music Hall down town. Something didn't feel right when he embraced me. I know he is troubled by something. And it's been getting worse and worse. I just don't understand why he won't tell me the truth.

Before long, I realized I had wandered up town. Since the park was just up ahead I went there.

Amazingly a band was shooting a video there. I recognized Aito, a sound engineer, from the studio. He let me sneak in and watch D=Element record a single in the studio. After waving hello he eagerly gestured for me to come over. Then tossed me his security pass.

"Hey, Aine. Haven't seen you in awhile. By the way, seen Yukihiko lately?" He asked me.

It was rather sudden, I knew I had an assignment, to write lyrics for "Jesus". I guess everyone knows I deliver Yukihiko's lyrics sometimes, but…

Abruptly reminded of my alter-ego. I stuttered out. "Not-t for awhile. He's, I believe he's, still working. Um, on, on that song for "Jesus". I- I think."

Smiling, he turned his attention to one of the long range microphones. As he began to adjust the sensitivity. I wandered away. I didn't usually get to see the 'video' making process. Stuff like this is not part of "Yukihiko's" job.

The band itself was pretty good, despite the dark sexy lyrics. Not looking at them, I listened carefully. The drummer, kept up a fast pounding rhythm. The Bass guitarist, really knew how play a pulsing undertone. Those electric guitarists hit the spiciest chords, I'd ever heard. All in all I had to keep from gasping, and touching myself. The combined sounds were amazing. No wonder the studio signed them. The female fan base alone will keep this group, at the top of the charts.

Later, as I was walking home, Kiminobu saw me. After scolding me for skipping afternoon classes. Then told me, he had managed to read the lyrics for my song "Blue Butterfly". Then he left. As I watched him leave, my cell phone rang.

It was Sasaki-san calling me. Letting me know about an important meeting. That he needed Yukihiko to attend at the studio. Soon my alter-ego, the very male lyrist, was going to take on another project. The meeting was set for Saturday.

I still didn't want to go home. My parents wouldn't be there anyway. I decided to deviate from what I'd usually do; find some friends and go shop. Instead, I went over to Jupiter Studios. Always keeping my current projects at hand, I figured I could find something to do there…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Well let me know what you think? This actually a slight deviation from what I originally intended, but I think it still came out nice.

Let me know what you think….

P.S. If you still want me to continue this, I'll probably go darker as the chapters progress. It most likely won't have a happy ending.

Poor Aine, nobody really liked her. Even her parents, didn't really like her in either the anime or the manga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

**1st Phrase**

**Usual disclaimers, I don't own Kaikan Phrase. I am just borrowing the characters to make this story.**

**I do warn you that I am exploring emotional abuse. This can be a very sensitive subject, so if you are easily offended. Please stop reading now. I don't want people angry over the subject matter.**

**But if you hate the style, format, or syntax, etc.  
Then please let me know.  
I am always looking to improve my writing skills.**

**If you have any ideas about how to make it darker or creepier, tell me and I'll give you credit. Trust me about this, I have used other people's ideas and mentioned it beofre in my other stories.**

* * *

**It was late, when Aine finally left the studio and came home. The male artists kept hitting and groping her. The security officers kept pestering her about clearance to be there. Then after a few stressful hours, trying to get a feel for some new lyrics. She gave up and traveled the subway home.**

"**Ohiyo! Mom! Dad? I'm home!…" She called out as she slowly slipped off her shoes. "Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Aine tried; when after a few minutes no one responded. **

**No response. **

**Carefully Aine walked though the living room, home office, dinning room. Until finally getting to the kitchen, where she found two notes. One was folded on the table. The other was taped to the refrigerator door. **

**Dejectedly, "Their not here… And they left two separate notes. *sigh* Again." absently picking up the note on the table. Aine perused the letter from her father. **

_Aine,_

_Left on business trip. Left money for food.  
Do not shame me or be late for school.  
And remember to send in that stupid song!  
The Studio called me, you're late.  
Write the dam song already!_

_Dad_

**After reading the note, she crumpled it before tossing it in the trash. Then she tore her mother's note off the refrigerator. Not looking at it, Aine tore up the letter and threw it out. "I guess I'll just go upstairs, and do my homework." Then rubbed her eyes with her fist, before pulling her books out her backpack. Reluctantly making the trek up to her room.**

**After slamming her homework on the small wooden desk, Aine snapped on the radio.**

"**Wow--ser! What a song! That was off beat number was 'Datenshi Blue', the song currently climbing the charts! At an alarming rate! And now lets hear from the winners of Jupiter records, Bang Bang Talent Search!" The radio announcer yelled out. "Oh Wow, I couldn't believe my ears, when I first heard them! So tell me guys, what made you bang heads together and compete, in the annual amateurs' event? And out of literally a hundred contestants, how could you ever stand out?"**

"**It was hard work and dedication to our craft." A familiar male voice said.**

"**Hard work nothing. I've been banging drums for years! It's a combination of super talents. Playing together on the same stage. As long as I keep up the beat, we'll keep climbing the charts." A brash male voice shouted.**

**Laughing a younger masculine voice joked. "Yeah all we have to do is follow your lead, eh. It couldn't be my nimble hands. After all, I just a lousy 2-bit guitarist."**

**As she tried to concentrate on her homework. Aine gently laughed as the band continued to argue. *This can't be the new band Sasaki-san told me about. There is no way these guys could be the new artists. Their not serious about any thing.***

"**Hey Sakuya-san! You're the lead singer, why aren't you jumping in about how talented you are!" The radio announcer interrupted, annoyed. After a moment of silence, he tried to egg on the still silent Sakuya. "Hey man! You've got to have something say! Or are ya just a pretty boy puppet. And I DO mean boy. According to this, can't be any older than 16! How'd an upstart like you get in this group!"**

"**Hey man let up!" Indignant, the voice of the drummer interrupted the DJ's rant. "Our man Sakuya is a member of our group. Stop hassling him." **

"**It's alright Santa." A laid back voice calmly interjected. It immediately caught her attention. When he continued, Aine listened carefully. "I'm the youngest member the group. I was found playing piano in a sleazy night club. Scouted by another group. I later joined Lucifer, after they made me a better offer." **

"**Bullshit you smug bastard. You got up on stage with us during open mike night at Cradle's." Santa argued. "Then, you got hooked. Been stuck with us ever since!" **

**Snorting the radio DJ laughed, after a slight scuffling sound. "Well there you have it, boys and girls! That was the members of Lucifer! It's after 10 o-clock! So lets get back to the those nasty dirty songs, we HATE to love! And remember girls Lucifer's first live concert is in 4 weeks. Don't forget to buy your tickets Now!"**

**Sighing, Aine turned off the radio. *aggh, the last thing I need right now is more music. Why did I even start in the first place? One contest a few years ago, that I didn't even win. And now I am trying to meet impossible deadlines.* **

**Closing her books, Aine got up and went to sleep. *Hopefully tomorrow, will be better. Maybe Kiminobu will have time to go on a date with me.***

* * *

"**Wrong! These lyrics are unacceptable, Yukihiko." Sasaki told Aine after going over one of her assignments. Putting that aside he read the next one. "At least you managed to fix that hook for 'Jesus' song." He muttered to himself.**

**It was 4 o'clock, the meeting with his new group wasn't until 4:30. Sasaki ordered Aine to come early so he could review her songs. He also told her to come dressed as Yukihiko, but her black wig was askew and jacket overly wrinkled. "There's one song missing." He complained. "Where is the proto-type for Lucifer? You said you had an idea, where are line you said you wrote?"**

**Looking down at her hands, Aine began stuttering. "I- I, I don't know. It was there in the folder when I left school today. I know it was there, I wrote a few lyrics after lunch, I swear." Then she nervously adjusted her wig, a few times.**

**Shaking his head. "You know," Sasaki began. Then he went to look out the door. "Aine, you have real talent as a lyricist. That's why we took a chance and hired you to work for Jupiter Records." Then he walked over to her and bent over to talk in her ear. "To protect you and us, you're wearing boy's clothes, an' going by the name of Yukihiko. But it can all end in a heart beat. Stop lying to me." Then he kissed her cheek, before standing up and looking out the window. "And tell your boy friend to stop calling. We're not looking to hire a piano soloist that can't sing." **

**Chastised Aine reached over the desk and re-organized the songs. "So you only want the song for 'Jesus'?" **

"**It's almost 4:30, Yukihiko. I suggest you shut up, while you meet Lucifer. As I told you before they're an all male rock band. You, are going help them appeal to a greater female audience. That's why your next 3 songs belong to them."**

**Surprised, Aine turned in her seat to look at him. "Three? Sasaki-san." **

"**Yes. You still have to finish your other assignments, but after that I plan to make you their primary lyricist." Then Sasaki checked his watch, as a knock sounded on the door. "Now be quite, and listen."**

**Then the door opened revealing 4 men.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I did not create Kaikan Phrase, it does not belong to me. Please don't sue me I have no money.**

**Yes, I am referencing both the manga and the anime. **

**I am trying to make this dark, so any help you can give me. That would greatly help. Send flames if possible. I like to argue, so don't be surprised if I respond, with an argument. Some times I'll slip if I like the response and reveal what is coming next.**

**Those that have send comments, know the truthfulness of that.**

* * *

A few hours later Aine went into a nearby broom closet, to change clothes. *I thought Sasaki-san was angry at me. When Lucifer's lead singer didn't come to the meeting, ahhh. I should stop thinking about that.* Ripping the undershirt off; she then proceeded to remove the spandex sports bra, flattening her chest. "Eeeeek! What are you doing?"

The janitor opened the door and stared at Aine. "Whoa, miss, I like the show, but fans are not allowed in this part of the building." Before he closed the door again, he gave Aine the once over and licked his lips. "Shame that a beauty like you is wasted on the performers. A piece like you, I could really teach a thing or two 'bout how ta please a man." Peeking around the door again, "mmmm, wait here a minute and I'll join you soon. An' don't worry none, I won't go telling security."

Frozen in place, Aine dropped her sports bra. As the unshaven dirt covered janitor stared at her. When he finnaly closed the door she quickly finished changing her clothes. Then ran to the bathroom to brush out her hair and wash her face.

Some girls came in, "did you see Santa, the drummer for that new band!" They gossiped.

"I know! He was so hot at the photo shoot, yesterday. But Towa wraping his body around that bass guitar…. Ungh! I could have striped my panties off, right there!"

"Towa? Really but what-" The girls stopped talking mid-sentence, when they saw Aine. "Oh, the assistant. Aine? Right?" They looked away. "Shouldn't you be loitering around somewhere. Like a useless groupie. Doing 'research', for Yukihiko." They giggled. "Good luck with that, couch bunny." After re-applying their lipstick, both girls soon left.

*Why does this always happen to me?* Aine thought, as she slid back against the wall until she sat on the floor. Cradling her head in hands, she thought back to some other events today. *Mom yelled at dad over the phone this morning. Pocketed the money he left on the table. Then Kiminobu yelled at me during lunch. His audition piece wasn't good enough, 'cause I wanted to go out with him. When he knew he should have been practicing. I hit by a car this afternoon, badly scraping my hands. Then the over dressed gaki groped me, on the pretense of looking for injuries. In the middle of the STREET!* Tears began to fall down from her eyes, as she then clutched her back pack to her chest.

* * *

"Dude you should have met him, Sakuya." Atsurou laughed as he played some chords. "It's hard to believe, that a guy could be more girly than Towa. But, man! I really think Yukihiko managed to do it!" Then began to trill a high C note.

Un-amused, Towa snorted. Then he played a D chord, as he watched Sakuya get ready to record. "I don't care that our new song writer is prettier than me. I care that all of Yukihiko's songs made top 20."

Santa played a double-time drum roll. "Whatever man. Sakuya, glad you decided to grace us, with your oh so talented presence."

"Knock off the sarcasm, Santa." Yuki said, as he plugged in his guitar. "We have a lot of work to do, Sakuya." Then he played the opening notes to Datenshi Blue. "You have the new idea, or are we gonna have wait for Yukihiko? Not that I mind either way. Your lyrics got here. But Yukihiko's a proven winner. He wrote Red Pearl, Ancient Buddha Curse… All top 20 hits."

"We don't need him." Glaring at his band mates. Sakuya, grabbed the mike. "Blinded by an ivory sea,

**Waiting for you to come… back to me,**

**On these endless lonely streets,**

**I travel these teary steps,**

**Stop, Stop, someone stop me**

**Before I kiss our wrists…**

**Good…Bye…."**

Automatically Santa began tapping out a rhythm. Then Atsuro added a B chord adding a few discordant rifts. Towa countered by playing a teary low pitched tune. As Sakuya kept singing the same verse, Yuki gave in and some notes that managed to tie everyone's ideas together.

A few hours later they managed to figure out a good harmony. Blending rolling snare beats, nimble mellow bass, rocking guitar, and trickster chords to create an unusual blend of sounds harmonious to Sakuya's lyrics.

"That enough for today." Their new manager interrupted. "This isn't a playground, it's a recording studio." While the band packed up, he grabbed Sakuya by the arm. Jerking the young vocalist to a stop. "Where did you come up with lyrics like that? It isn't anything like Datenshi Blue."

"Not your business, manager-san. I told you I'd come up with the new single. I told you before, we don't NEED a lyricist. So, leave me alone, we have no use for your precious Yukihiko." Glaring at Sasaki's hand, Sakuya refused to back down. Then Sasaki's cell phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Mis-ter Sasaki? I-I need to leave early to- today"

Scowling, Sasaki reluctantly let go of Sakuya. Then turned his attention back to Aine on his cell. "You haven't put in enough time here yet. So stop whining." As he listened to Aine continue to whine, he glanced at Sakuya. The vocalist that was cockily strutting out the studio door. "Hang on."

"Sakuya, I need you to entertain a friend of mine."

Sakuya scoffed, "You're smoking something old man!"

Slick businessman smile in place, Sasaki shook his head. "No." Then he spoke to Aine on the phone. "Aine. Get down here to studio A-7. Now." Then he snapped the phone closed.


End file.
